


Cherry Wine

by Zoesev



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: First Love, Intersex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoesev/pseuds/Zoesev
Summary: 两个人互相挣扎着、索求着、渴望着，努力在这个广袤的世界里不要互相失去对方。真希望他们能与彼此为伴直到世界的尽头。





	Cherry Wine

**Author's Note:**

> 离4.24不到一周了，再加上昨天首映会发糖，奶一奶。  
> 词不达意，混乱表述，文笔和性癖不堪。  
> 喜欢请到微博或乐乎留言。

Cherry Wine

史蒂薇，樱桃……熟了。

 

他始终没有遇上理想的脱毛产品。剃刀很难选到到合适的，如果你剃过就会知道，刮脸上的胡子跟刮躯干上的毛发可不是一回事，更别说是私处了。他问过的女孩子虽不明其意，但大多数都向他推荐脱毛蜜蜡，可没人告诉他冷却凝固的蜡撕下来的时候竟然那么疼，他的皮肤上甚至出现了肉眼可见的出血点，这有点把他吓到了。他还试过脱毛膏，又一桩蠢事——他没想到化学试剂的灼烧感在某处娇嫩的皮肤上被放大后会变得近乎无法忍受。在多次试验的教训下，巴基还是选择老老实实地用一把刮脸的小刀给自己脱毛。  
这个夜晚是特别的，他希望一切尽善尽美。  
巴基赤裸着身体，只随意地裹着一条大毛巾。他刚洗过澡了，皮肤和毛发都被热水蒸得柔软起来，未擦净的水珠顺着头发末梢流下。夏天快到了，他这样想着，心情不由得渐渐轻松。他曲起腿，小心地握着细长的小刀刀柄，和着泡沫一点一点地刮掉私处深金棕色的发茬和绒毛。他的手法相比以前熟练了很多，然而极其细微的剐蹭和破损还是难以避免的。在那些偶尔一划而过的痛楚和连绵的刺痒感中，他的神经始终保持着淡淡的敬畏感，但这种紧张的心情更促使一种诡秘的兴奋感悄悄升了起来。  
巴基很专注，而他的膝盖和手肘都还是粉红色的。他把脸颊贴靠在一侧的膝盖边上，微微弓着背，一绺湿漉漉的发丝耷了下来——而他的另一侧大腿就那样无知无觉又纯洁地向整个春天张开。终于他除去最后一点绒毛，收起了小刀，在他躁动不安的双手之下，那片变得更为加光洁和坦诚的皮肤蠢蠢欲动。巴基挤了一点而乳液擦上去，也擦了擦手，那双手不知怎么地就裹上那块禁地，不确定地揉了两把。他双腿深处的小动物们都已开始苏醒；而他最大的秘密，全身上下最柔软的、最粉红的区域即将被身体的主人展示给另一个人。  
我准备好了。巴基对自己说，他害怕的从来不是暴露自己的软肋，而是担心他们之间，那些融入了肉欲而又跨越了肉欲的东西在未来最终会行不通。一丝混同着痒意的痛觉随着手指的抚弄窜了上来，刮过之后尖锐的毛发根部刺得娇嫩的皮肤又疼又痒，甚至微微发红起来，这叫他无法判断自己有没有真的刮伤自己。但这都不要紧……他捂住了发热的脸，呼了口气。管他的，我们还这样年轻。都不要紧。

 

他们后来确实做了很多次爱，各种不同的体位、不同的时间、不同的场所，精力旺盛得就像两只繁殖期的小野兔。他的心上人一次又一次地把他死死地锁在地板或者床垫上，卖力地操他的前后两个洞，弄得他又痛又爽、没了理智，一边呜咽着拉扯对方一边又收缩得更厉害。  
“你准备好了吗？”他经常这样逼问巴基，或者直接下命令，“为我准备好你自己。”而他也因此常常批判对方在床上的霸道行为，其结果是被对方操成一团湿热黏腻的棉花糖。  
“你还会担心吗？现在你觉得够了吗？”男人流着汗，伏在他身上一遍一遍地问他，“你自己告诉我。”“行得通。我们之间会一直行得通。”他会立刻回答恋人，然后抚摩对方的脸颊、脖颈、臂膀；他确信，他和史蒂夫之间的爱是永续的。  
在这么多次充满愉悦的性行为里，他们收获了大量的有必要一生回味的吻。

 

“不要觉得你还未做好准备或者担心‘时机’，亲爱的，”莎拉一边往面包片上涂果酱一边缓缓开口劝解道，“在他注定要相伴着共渡人生旅程的那个人面前，每个人都早已准备好了，儿子。唯一要紧的是好好辨认现在这个人是否是值得你托付和爱惜的那一个。”  
他是。但我是否值得他用青春和生命去爱我呢？史蒂夫沉默不语。  
莎拉微微皱起眉头。“如果那个女孩觉得你不够强壮和风趣？别太在乎。你用一生去等待的人不会是一个对你的内在毫无触动的人。换句话说……”“没有的事，妈妈。没有‘那个女孩’。”史蒂夫接过母亲手上的面包，打断了她。他想严格来说这不能算是谎言。  
“你以为妈妈会看不出来吗？别害羞，到了你这个年龄有心仪的女孩子多么正常的事啊。不过答应我，如果对方……总之别让这件事太困扰你，好吗？”  
恰恰相反，那个人很在乎他。但是他又能给巴基什么？他愿意保护他，他敢于爱他，这就拼劲了他全部的勇气和力量；这种冲动可能会促使他冲在巴基身前，他可以在小巷子里多挨几次毫无还手之力的打，但这对巴基而言确实是毫无用处的。他的爱对巴基而言能代表什么？  
桌上有一罐开封了一周的糖水樱桃罐头，也是之前巴恩斯家送给他们的。失去了本味的甜腻果实被捞出来，被染成鲜红色的樱桃梗摘掉后整齐地摊放在一张旧手帕上，洇开一团水红色。他站起身来，帮莎拉盖上罐头的果酱瓶的盖子，“我不应该给别人带去过多负担吧，我想？”母亲幽幽地叹了一口气，“你太倔强了，史蒂夫，这对你而言不是好事。你不能因为你感到自己不是一个强者，就把自己的价值直接清零。”他扁了扁嘴，不想再跟母亲争辩了；他不愿意让莎拉替他担心，但把一切都清楚地倾诉给母亲，又需要多太多的时间和精力。  
一时间小小的餐厅安静下来，暮夏时节的晚风徐徐吹过，带来一阵脚踏车滑行而过的呼啸声。几秒钟后门铃响了，莎拉站起身来，“或许你还可以听听朋友们的想法？也许那个女孩并不像你想的需要力量和庇护。也许这世上还会有一个只是爱你、珍惜你而别无所求的人。”她深深地注视着自己瘦弱又执拗的儿子，说完这番话，便去应门了。  
雾气涌了上来，各种复杂的情感把他的脸蒸得热热的。史蒂夫沉默地咀嚼着母亲最后两句话，不肯伸手擦去眼眶边浮上来的那一点泪水，只是注视果汁瓶玻璃壁上凝结的小水珠，低着头不做声。他凝视着落晖穿过色彩明亮的桔子汁，凝视那些密密麻麻的水珠缓缓凝结、汇聚，变成一颗大水滴，沿着瓶壁缓缓流下，粼粼地折射着窗外粉紫色的霞光。  
“……你好，莎拉。我来找史蒂夫……”“快坐下喝点水吧，巴基。”  
高挑活泼的棕发青年便从门边探出半个身子来跟他打招呼，“史蒂薇！”淡绿色的眼睛纯真而柔情地盯着他，好像又一阵电流从他头顶穿过，通遍全身。  
那种想流泪的感觉又来了，他张了张口却说不出话，只能静静地望着这个同他一起长大的青年。巴基走进餐厅，转悠到他身边，看了一眼已经走进房间开始专心熨烫工作服的莎拉，压低了声音说，“你不能——你不可能永远躲着我。再说我也不信……我……”说着说着巴基的声音小了，色彩分明的瞳孔里涌起一种困惑，他拉住史蒂夫的手臂，哀求似的看着他，嘴唇微微发抖。史蒂夫转过身去，把桌上的杯子递给他，平静地回答了一句，“晚上好，巴基。想喝点果汁吗？”他把杯子塞进巴基的手里，手指在极短的一瞬间里擦过对方的掌心。  
那我就任你摆布了，巴基。

 

当史蒂夫抱着一张小毯子走进房间的时候，巴基正靠在床上，漫不经心地挠他大腿内侧那个心形的淡红色小胎记。听见史蒂夫的脚步声，青年埋在床单中的手指悄悄捏紧了。他的目光从窗外深蓝色的天空掠了回来，停在史蒂夫因为局促而微红的脸庞上。  
“你拿条毯子来干嘛？你要拿就拿点更有用的东西过来，比如凡士林乳霜。”巴基的脸好像也红了些，珊瑚色的晚霞余晖在他腮边映下了最后一点儿光。他稍稍坐直身子，闷声闷气地嘟囔道，“……或许喝点酒也行。”  
“我不……我不知道。”史蒂夫把软绵绵的小毯子堆在床单上，随后他也爬上床，轻轻靠在巴基的肩膀旁边。“我是说，我担心一会儿床单——我想，是不是可以用它垫一垫，如果、如果你流血了……”他蓝色的眼睛里满是羞赧和期待的光彩，“我在别处看到说，第一次——。”那双温柔的眼睛里又增添了几分忧虑，他不希望巴基感到自己到受冒犯，便只能三缄其口，沉默地盯着青年。  
巴基冲他安抚地笑了起来，语无伦次地试图解释。“没你想的那么糟，傻小子史蒂薇……我知道是你读的那些历史书，什么初夜权，处女的鲜血——听起来是挺神秘挺香艳的，对吗？”  
“我只能说我不否认吧。它看上去有点残酷的美感。”  
“但我向你保证，处女膜在医学上是个不存在的东西。”巴基一锤定音。“一时间解释不清楚，但是古时候的女孩流血仅仅是因为性交过于粗暴而已。正确的性行为是不会导致流血的，你尽管放心。向我保证你不会很粗暴地对待我？对嘛。没事的。”  
好友点头之后还是显得非常踌躇，但他也不知道该如何反驳巴基看似漫不经心的话语。与初夜无关，其实只需要一句话，那就是“我在乎你”。他们太年轻，别扭到连这样的温柔都没法直截了当地表达出来。于是在理不清的千言万语中，他用自己瘦弱的胳膊从背后坚定地环住了对方，他侧耳倾听，巴基的心开始怦怦地加速跳动起来，让他给听见了。“我……”  
某种热度被彻底唤醒。小兔子快速奔跑。太阳融化了桃子色的玻璃汽水瓶，他则被灼得痛痒不自知。  
每个男孩都是一片土地，大多数男生所具备的女性气质很少，他们的土地是平整严实的，没留下一丝特别的余地——大概十岁左右巴基主动让他发现了一切，那时母亲这样对史蒂夫解释，而他也一直都赞同母亲的说法：巴基不过是有所不同。他的土壤湿润、温和、柔软，带着饱满的起伏弧度和春天与夏天的力量，蒸得花朵和嫩叶都纷纷从壤间急不可耐地冒出、绽开。那是他属于男孩但又在男孩之外的部分。  
一种冲动的感觉从他身体里冲出来，让巴基忘了此前的一切忧虑和思索，被即将越界探索快感的叛逆感所控制。某种暖流，裹挟着胡乱冲撞的热气，就如同从地底下融融地涌出来的岩浆——从他的身体深处淌了出来。那些岩浆都化作具象的热液，自那个羞涩的器官黏黏糊糊地涌了下来。就在这一刻，史蒂夫偏过头来吻了他。巴基喘息着、轻声笑着，开始热切地解史蒂夫的衬衫和背带裤扣子。  
史蒂夫纤细灵活的手指从他的睡衣下面摸了进去，在他的胸膛上细细地摩挲和描画，于是他的乳房也开始苏醒。史蒂夫的嘴唇真是又软又有弹性，巴基暗自想道。他愿意花费一整个夏日午后，什么也不干，就光是吮吸那两片嘴唇。但现在不是时候；两个青年的身体和灵魂都叫喊着要求更多的触摸、更多的快感，他们想先立刻占有对方，充满对方，之后再谈别的。而他想给史蒂夫一个绝妙的高潮。  
如果史蒂夫运用舌头的技巧能再好点就好啦。  
史蒂夫亲完他的脖子和锁骨，又回去吻他的胸膛。巴基的乳粒被他吸得挺立起来，如同初夏樱桃园里结的累累果实，肿胀而透亮。  
“你怕疼吗，巴基？”瘦小的青年拥抱着他发问。  
“巴基哥哥才不怕疼。”巴基懒洋洋地说。  
“嗯。那个……真的没事？”  
“我保证不会发生流血事件，你不是也对我做出过保证了吗？话说回来，如果你真有那么莽撞和混蛋，我会先杀了你，罗杰斯。”  
别人看来会说这是最没有力度威胁险和最平淡无奇的调情，但史蒂夫仍然深感受用。他在巴基的脸上读到了可疑的的窘迫神情，但他不想点明；于是两个人就这样对视着，最后一起笑了出来。“别担心。我会温温柔柔的；而且我也会尽量不让你操心。”史蒂夫伏在巴基身上，捧着恋人明亮的脸，不停地吻他。一团火焰从他心底呼啸而上，他甚至不合时宜地默默感慨，这是一团与自己的躯壳多么不匹配的巨大热情啊。强烈的热切和期待让他又说不出任何话，喘息着，感到自己下一秒就要从内部自我炸裂了，然后升入明朗美妙的天堂。  
史蒂夫的手指顺着巴基结实平坦的小腹滑了下去，慢慢伸进他腰间的浴巾。巴基温顺地张开膝盖，让恋人好好地碰触他。上一次他向史蒂夫展示那个地方的时候是十一岁。那时候他还把它当做是条通往秘密花园的神秘通道，史蒂夫也因此决意要做他沉默而坚强的骑士——到了现在，是时候了。他想把一切都拿到星光下给史蒂夫再看看，让他看得更明白些，更完整些。  
史蒂夫当然会感到好奇，但他不想像个促狭的变态那样窥探好友的私处。他越是厌憎自己的求知欲，越是无可抑止地想象好友的隐私，为什么？早在史蒂夫和巴基的蒙昧时期，那团想象中模模糊糊、肉桂粉色的生殖器就已经成了他们共同的宝藏和弱点，虽然是不同意义上的。事实上史蒂夫幻想过无数次：孩童时期，还并不懂事的时候;青春期；意识到与还未意识到自己爱着巴基的时时刻刻。在他脑海里，那个优雅可爱的器官早就有一个具体的可供遐想的形态了。然而真实的它会是什么触感？他不敢想，也永远绞尽脑汁都不可能想象得出来。  
这是他第一次把幻想投射进现实的夜晚。  
——多么大的落差，此刻那湿润柔嫩的小动物就被他包裹在手掌心里，他用热热的手心覆盖着、挤压着那朵肉花。史蒂夫几乎在笑了。他怎么可能想象得到它是如此的汁液丰沛而又绵软？  
“这他妈……真是……”他对巴基笑着，露出洁白的牙齿，恍惚间一不留神说了脏话，但一切都是因为事情太震撼也太特别了。“唔……史蒂薇。”他在发热。他们俩都浑身燥热。要用上很多年的时间他们俩才会真正领悟，这种热度不是基于肉欲和青春期的躁动，而是基于最深最远的爱。史蒂夫开始用指尖挑逗他会阴处的敏感区域，巴基开始发出似痛非痛的叫声。……这一切是幻觉吗？  
史蒂夫终于把食指放进那个小小的鲜红色的入口，手指尖小心地埋入又退出，他用带茧的指腹去揉弄内壁的软肉，同时细致地撩拨会阴处微微下陷的皮肤，随后他用来握画笔的手掌贴上了那流泪的入口，轻轻揉动。巴基哭了，颤抖着流下更多更稀薄的暖液。美丽结实的青年毫不掩饰地向恋人索吻，激动的感觉在两个人之间流传，而那层层叠叠的软肉也露骨地吸附着他的手指，使他不由得往更深处探去。  
“史蒂夫、史蒂夫——我永远……啊。”他哽咽了，嗓音几乎变调，话也没说完，变成一声降调的妩媚叹息。史蒂夫用另一只手握住巴基翘起的阴茎，在那红色的头部落下一个不轻不重的吮吻，青年便立刻射精了。巴基让他给弄得乱七八糟，睫毛和额发都打湿了，潮潮地贴在皮肤上。到处都沾着泪液和精液，巴基在高潮中委屈而婉转地呻吟出声。这一幕就这样活色生香地袒露在他的眼前；史蒂夫张开双唇，无声地喘息着。他觉得有些透不过气来。  
巴基像条滑溜溜的小鱼从他怀中滑下，伏在他身前。“你想要我给你舔吗？”他甜蜜的、狡黠的恋人问道。史蒂夫闭上眼睛，仰头深吸了一口气。他对付不了这个小混蛋，唯一能做的就是抓着巴基棕色的发丝，颤抖着把对方的头往下按。是，那就是他想要的。是，我快融化了，我的巴基——我的男孩——请你给我高潮。  
巴基努力地去亲吻和含吸他的性器官，同时用手指认真爱抚它，湿滑的水液顺着他淡蔷薇色的嘴唇滴了下来。我想死在你身上。我愿意为你而战、为你而死……  
他飘飘然了。他本想第一次就射在巴基的身体内部，这个小坏蛋——他想保存点体力，想进入对方，想给予对方他们互相渴求的东西，想获得更为契合的快感浪潮……他感到窒息，灵魂开始眩晕和战栗……  
“史蒂夫……史蒂夫！我去拿你的药——”  
他艰难地回到人间现实中来。  
呼吸变得极其困难，他不得不张开嘴唇大口吸气。巴基的手指上还沾着一点他刚刚射出来的精液，高潮之后，史蒂夫的呼吸猛然变得过于急促和不适，这把巴基吓坏了。“天啊，你的哮喘——”他来不及擦掉手上的浊液，托住史蒂夫靠在床边，就立刻冲到窗边打开窗户，让新鲜的气流吹进来，然后又披了件衬衫匆匆地跑进厨房去端了杯水回来，“把舒张剂吞下去，很快就会缓解的，没事……”  
他渐渐缓过气来。这也是他们俩都非常习惯的事情，只是飘飘欲仙的性爱让他们俩一时都不能自已了。平时他照看巴基的次数可能略多一点，但每次生起病或者体力不支的时候，总得麻烦巴基照料自己，他的确应该好好感谢他。常年生病确实让他的身体比同龄人虚弱，他不会为此自暴自弃，只是……这是个非常重要的夜晚，他当然希望站在巴基身边的是一个更有力、更健康的人。如果眩晕和哮喘不曾袭击他，他们共同度过的这个夜晚会更美；但是巴基给他的已经够多够好了，史蒂夫满足地想。“谢谢你，巴基。”“如果你每次被我照顾都要说谢谢的话……”“你知道我谢的是什么。”史蒂夫沉声说。  
他靠在床头，望着月光映照下只披着一件轻飘飘衬衫的巴基，不由得感叹，“你真美妙。我应该多画一些你的画像，各式各样的，而且一张也不卖给别人……”  
巴基未置可否，但脸确实兴奋地红润了起来。“好啦。再喝点水……”他走过来，把玻璃杯递进史蒂夫手心里。盯着他喝了几口温水之后，他轻轻地把史蒂夫拥进怀里，拍着他的背脊，“要不要再吸一下上次在医院拿的气雾剂？” 

 

他们之前一直没有做爱的打算是出于对史蒂夫身体状况的担忧，所以这一次他还是不肯轻率地让史蒂夫做到底。“好了好了，来日方长……我答应你了的。”他们都知道彼此在意的不是这个，但彼此又都那么在意。他担心他。  
“春天过了就好了。我会等。今晚够特别了……你已经给了我最棒的东西。我爱你。”  
他握着史蒂夫的手指，两个人紧紧地搂在一起。呼吸声渐渐同步，他们能清楚地听见彼此心跳的声音，哪个是哪个也分辨不出来了。布鲁克林的月光在这时好像变得更加皎洁，透过窗户，映在被子上。两个男孩子几乎要睡着了。  
“……樱桃酒。我答应你。”  
“什么?”他呓语着从半梦半醒中脱离出来，对上史蒂夫沉静而倔强的眼睛。“最开始你不是说喝点酒也行吗？今晚很好，但我应该给你一切。”史蒂夫接着说，“我答应你，下一次，我们会先一起喝点酒。那时候我的身体情况会好到可以喝酒，可以调情，不会头晕。”  
“好。”他亲了亲对方，又忍不住问他，“但为什么是樱桃酒？”史蒂夫对着他微笑起来，“我随口说的——五月份是酿酒的季节。西边的樱桃园我也去过几次，画画的时候。那些樱桃快上市了，结得挺好的。”  
只有你能让我联想到那些甜蜜多汁的果实。  
“喝什么都行。”他们不断吻上对方，一起沉入梦境之中。

 

暧昧的粉色灯光下，他看到巴基勇敢地向他分开双腿。“让我——”他请求道。巴基踌躇不安地服从了。  
光影影绰绰地浮了起来，青年的脸色在灯光的折射下透出几分古怪。面对面地，史蒂夫把食指伸进巴基狭窄的阴道，那里面暖暖的，紧而湿润。他往更深处捅进去，没有阻碍，那里边紧紧的吸着他，但恋人不适地收紧了腿。别动——让我好好感受一下——  
巴基大叫一声，开始往外推拒他的手指。他把手抽出来，指尖上流淌着醒目的鲜红。他眼睁睁的看着鲜血在皮肤边缘洇开一层粉橘色。但怎么会呢？他手上的动作那么温柔，他又去看自己的指甲是否修得圆润。他迷惑了；在这种迷惑和不服气中，他强硬地哀求青年再把那个部位向他敞开。青年至始至终不再发出一点声音，只是反复地推开他、拒绝他、回避他。  
然而拉扯间越来越多的血液从巴基下身渗了出来，落在大腿和被单上，粉色的光将人的肤色映得一片惨白和扭曲。光影在他面前旋转，他满脑子里只有那种被包裹的、异样的刺激感——他向面前伸出手去。怎么回事？他要证明这一切——他要抓住巴基。他要让那些血液回流。他要让不幸和悲泣全都消失。他伸出手去，全然不顾眼前是一片猩粉色的空茫的虚无，我就要抓住你了。  
然而他的手什么也没有碰到。  
“巴基！”  
他醒了。史蒂夫惊厥地坐起身来，反复喘气，他看向自己干干净净的双手，冷汗顺着脖颈流下。梦醒了，现实的房间里没有暧昧的灯火，没有流血事件，没有巴基。

 

“我收回我们初夜那晚我说过的话——用力进入我吧，我不会为此杀了你。我不会、也永远不可能就你的粗暴发表任何异议。”青年低着头，小声但语速缓慢地说，“把我弄痛，我需要你把我弄痛。”  
“你在说胡话了，巴基。”史蒂夫轻声安抚说。  
他一点一点地沉进巴基的身体里边，他俩都克制的很辛苦，史蒂夫的脸都憋红了。“老天……”他忍不住叹气，巴基的身体里面太热了，此时此刻埋在那个柔软通道里面的是他全身上下最敏感的器官。巴基潮红着脸摇摇头，“无论你怎样对我，我都喜欢。爱屋及乌，听说过没？你是我的史蒂薇，所以做爱技术再烂我也不会记恨你的。”只是要同我做爱才好。  
对方脸上演绎出来的笑容太刺眼了，史蒂夫认为。他报复似的向里顶了顶，招致身下的青年一阵痉挛似的战栗。他缓缓的动作幅度逐渐变成大开大合的冲撞和不得章法的顶入，巴基被他有力的动作逼出几声哭腔。眼泪和唾液混在一起，沾在他的脸颊上，甚至枕巾上也有一点儿。巴基自暴自弃一般缩了起来，背过脸去勉强咬住枕巾，呜咽声从布料沉重的掩盖下传来。史蒂夫强硬地把他翻过来，望着他流满泪水的面颊。  
不等史蒂夫再次逼问他就开始哀求了。“占有我吧，让我感到我是存在的，你本可以给我更多——”史蒂夫把他按进自己的怀抱里，用他变得宽大的手掌擦去巴基腮边的液体，然后调整了力道，从他背后深而温柔地抽出又撞击。“和我做爱吧——粗暴地对待我。我必须得感觉到你是存在的……”  
“你就那么害怕吗？”  
询问巴基的同时他也是在质问自己。而巴基颤抖着闭上了眼睛，任他吻在那薄薄的眼睑皮肤上，吻在他金棕色的睫毛上。“这样一来，苦难和痛楚虽然存在，但会失去那种威胁人心的力量。”他说。  
“不一定，”史蒂夫顺着他的脖颈和脊椎一路吻了下去，“不一定都要用粗暴的形式来填补空虚，好吗？让我想想，我们还有别的解决办法。”  
巴基渐渐平静了一点，他努力让自己投入到彼此间的第一次中去。他扭过头来，尽力放软身体去回应史蒂夫的亲吻。失而复得带给彼此的是更深一层的恐惧；然而恐惧之下，狂热的迷恋反而在反叛中开出情欲的藤蔓。  
史蒂夫也在微微发抖。摆脱那一切对他而言也并非容易的事，只是他习惯了掩饰：有的事情是他不愿意说出来让巴基替他担心、为他分担的。这么久过去了，当他闭上眼睛时，眼前还是很容易浮现出巴基说“我回来前别做傻事”那个画面。和巴基分别之后的忧虑、自己在军营中咬牙坚持的寂寥，以及巴基无助而神情空洞的脸，组成了他新的梦魇。真拿巴基没办法，他明明叮嘱过恋人上了战场小心点——史蒂夫真想揪住纳粹鬼子和疯狂科学家的衣领，问问他们都对巴恩斯中士犯下了什么罪过。  
现在他变成了护卫者，才知道身份对换原来是这么一种感觉，可这感觉并不好受。一想到巴基脆弱的模样，史蒂夫还是感到无可抑止的心悸。他像个已经经历了太多的人，居然在此时此刻伤感地回想起和巴基一起度过的旧日时光，以及莎拉对他说过的话。她不一定就指望你的强壮和庇护。她会无论如何都爱你、属于你。妈妈是对的。  
——虚弱而茫然、躺在那间阴冷潮湿的小屋子里的躯体，是他的珍宝。史蒂夫简直无法正常地审视自己的回忆，它们一遍遍在他脑海中播放。巴基绝望的喃喃声和自我鼓舞都如同刺扎在史蒂夫的心头；而他沙哑的微笑和冰凉的双腿，又叫史蒂夫能做出什么反应？他注射过血清，他挺过来了，成为了超级士兵。但面对巴基踉跄地挣扎着问他的那一句“疼吗”，在命运的拨弄和推搡面前，史蒂夫深觉自己无力得还像那个在布鲁克林每一条小巷子里挨揍的小豆芽菜。他想起红骷髅说的“我们都已失去人性的部分”那些话，不由得伸出手来握紧巴基，同他的手扣在一起。  
他并不畏惧在巴基面前展现自己的脆弱，他喃喃着对巴基说了许多话，最后他一锤定音般地重复说，“妈妈是对的。”巴基静静地听他絮叨完，像对待从前那个小个子一样把高大的他搂进怀里。“来吧……我们以后还会一起经历更多。”  
史蒂夫捧着巴基略微浮肿的脸，一动不动地注视着眼前的青年。当他在德国人的地盘上触摸到对方的冰凉的身躯的时候，他的血液都愤怒得凝固了，他没有感到恐惧。他只是没有余地去发泄这种痛苦。此时此刻，英勇的士兵反而被失去的恐惧所裹挟，愤怒和痛苦也无处可遁，他想把一切都在恋人的身上找回来。  
“想什么呢？”无力感使他一时失去了对理智的控制，他一下子把巴基给顶疼了。巴基紧张地缩了缩身体，抬起手来搭在史蒂夫流着汗的侧脸上，仰着脸问他。巴基微红的脸庞使得史蒂夫一下子从沸腾的高空跌落和清醒，他重新感到了自己过去视若珍宝的那种神圣：他们要对彼此负起责任来，他们要给对方带来尘世的幸福。这是他第一次跟心爱的青年上床，应该快活点、专注点才是。想着他便在巴基身上歇斯底里地动了几下，最终垂下头埋在巴基汗湿的发梢间，“巴基……巴基……我想——我想……”  
他最终也没说他想要什么。然而巴基沉着地抚摸他的后颈，直直地吻了上来，还伸出舌尖舔着他的上颚和齿龈。数个衔接不断的吻里他含含糊糊地回答道，“在你还是棵小豆芽的时候我就已经把我的一切都许诺给你了。你还想要什么呢？都拿走吧。”  
这会儿他们有点儿像两个无忧无虑的普通青年了。他们开始笨拙地在彼此身上探索爱情和性的滋味，史蒂夫一下一下地把他往柔软的床垫里操，同时还低下身子去舔咬他微涨的胸口和充血的小小乳头。一种肚子快被顶破的恐惧感油然而生，但这种畏惧反而又加注了年轻人跃跃欲试的兴奋。“我操！别……顶到宫颈口很疼的好吗，超级士兵。”他泪眼汪汪地用指甲抠住床单，难耐地叫唤起来，另一只手则在史蒂夫腰背的结实肌肉间胡乱摸索。“你尝起来是莓子味。草莓蓝莓什么的混合在一起，还有奶油的香气。”史蒂夫哑着嗓子说。“唔。听起来好像是……我最爱的那款——曲奇软饼干，嗯？”巴基战栗着问他，但史蒂夫没再回答。他捞起巴基的双腿，使劲的向里闯入，用冠头挤压阴道深处的敏感点，再一次一次把自己推入尽头。两行生理性的泪水流了下来，巴基哆嗦着睁开朦朦胧胧的眼睛，这才发现史蒂夫已经射在了他的身体里面。  
“恭喜你，处男先生。”他喘着气说。史蒂夫俯下身狠狠地亲他，巴基往外动了动，把史蒂夫的阴茎从他身体里抽了出来。“我真记得你没这么大只。”他急不可耐地帮史蒂夫脱下他凌乱的军裤，忍不住吹了声口哨。那根东西高潮一次之后稍微软了点，但还是非常可观。  
“是吗？”  
射精之后倦怠的空白里史蒂夫又有了不由自主地回味那种无力感的机会，每次回溯都叫他血液结冰。而巴基的身体在此刻却那么热，他想摆脱那种冰凉，他想投入到性与爱当中去——时间就停留在这一刻也好。他们是年轻人，这些短暂的错失和不幸终将被他们所忘记。他按压、揉弄着巴基的身躯，这滚烫热情的躯体和回忆中透骨的凉意形成了令他迷幻的对比；他也忍不住失神了。而巴基还在小声笑着，抱怨之前的樱桃酒之约，一边开他的玩笑一边拉扯他的汗衫。  
你就是我的樱桃和蜜酒。史蒂夫想着、想着，但他羞于开口。巴基不会不明白，他想。  
他心里关于樱桃酒的比喻和咏叹便变成惊人的吻，不断地落了下来。  
他引导着巴基慢慢坐在他的阴茎上，然后抱着巴基插入他艳丽红润的穴口。“楼下就有一家小酒馆，你知道的吧，小混蛋？”  
巴基不甘示弱地顶撞他说，“你的长官、你的卡特女士、你的战友们就都在楼下呢，你也知道的吧？”说完这句话，他自己的脸却也烧了起来。  
“那就老老实实把你的动静放小一点，中士。”然而他是故意不给巴基一点缓冲的机会。他猛地冲了进去，巴基捂着脸，在他激烈的动作下发出几声激动而酸涩的尖叫。他身体里象征着女性的部分同男性的部分一起苏醒，唯一的诱因是情欲。他浑身滚烫，任何一处皮肤都变成敏感点。史蒂夫的手指和唇舌停留在他身上每一处时，都激起灼人的火花。“啊啊——”他害怕又放荡地呻吟起来，眼睛和面颊都因为处男队长不太熟练却又凶猛的撞击变得红红的，“操……这真他妈是爽到了世界尽头。”他的大腿渐渐没力气了，但他不敢放松自己整个儿往下坐，在配合史蒂夫托着自己腰肢并上下抽动的过程中他臀腿的肌肉都开始发抖，最后整个人无力地挂在了史蒂夫身上。“往下坐吧，中士，别害怕，”史蒂夫开始甜蜜地引诱他。他已经疲惫而失神，最后一边呜咽着颤抖一边顺从地往下坐。还没坐到底巴基就高潮了。涌出来的体液把两个人的下身糊得一团乱，他的阴道内部也绞紧着抽搐起来，夹得史蒂夫的阴茎坚硬如铁。

 

“现在我是美国队长的女孩儿了。”巴基面对面地骑坐在史蒂夫的阴茎上，娇俏地喘着气说，同时他有力的手指几乎要把史蒂夫的汗衫撕裂。“你真该给我搞套像模像样的美利坚配色短裙来穿穿。——正好配你的紧身衣……”  
“不行，”史蒂夫叼着一片新的保险套含混不清地回答他，“你应该是那个布鲁克林小个子的女孩。你只能属于他一个人，巴基。”说这话时，他脸上流露出一种不符合他往日性格的剑拔弩张。巴基不虞他会出言反驳，一时间愣住了，随后他费劲地仰起头细细打量着史蒂夫的神情，然后爆发出一阵放纵的大笑。  
“老天——！史蒂夫·罗杰斯，你在吃你自己的醋吗？”  
史蒂夫把头埋到他脖颈间。巴基的头发长长了一点点，有几簇发丝淘气地撩拨着他的侧脸。“唔……反正你知道我是什么意思。”  
“好的，”巴基变换着各种声调甜甜地呼唤他，“史蒂薇——史蒂薇——嗯……小史蒂薇——”  
后来他们都射了，像发情后的小动物一样缠在一起，但又不知疲倦、毫无理智地探索和互相迎合着，尽力追逐水乳交融里最后一点儿余韵。可惜他们都是新手，注射过血清的那位青年也没能在床笫之间发挥出什么更精彩的表现，最后只能抱着心爱的人一起释放和叹息。  
“史蒂薇？”  
“嗯？”  
“我会爱你到死，哥们儿。你知道的吧。”  
他没回答。巴基示爱的声音还是黏黏糊糊的，叫他一听见就起了不可告人的反应。美国队长身上的汗液滴了下来，裹挟着一股来自夏天的布鲁克林的气味，巴基亲昵地用双腿缠上恋人结实的腰，黏腻的肉体重新交织在一起。“还想跟我分开吗？”史蒂夫带着撒娇似的不满，轻轻在巴基哥哥的锁骨上咬了一口。巴基微笑的眼睛里透出几分坚毅柔和的光，“我们永远也不该再分开啦。”下一秒，他倏而贴近史蒂夫的脸颊，给了对方一个苺子味的、无关情欲的吻。世界安静下来，唯一能被察觉到的大概只有星星的闪烁，而史蒂夫则花了几秒钟专注于思考该怎么做这个最重要的承诺。  
“我保证。——我们会陪着彼此，直到世界的尽头。”  
史蒂夫说这话的时候分明听见楼下小酒馆的悠扬歌声从窗外传来。原来夜已经深了，几场战役喘息之间的欢愉和放纵在夜的帷幕下早已唱响序曲，月光如同薄雾一般涌进装潢朴素的酒馆房间里，映得他的蓝眼睛有一点绿。


End file.
